


The Nurse ( abandoned work )

by princeostars



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Group, Harem, M/M, Multi, UA university, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeostars/pseuds/princeostars
Summary: I don't think I'll be updating this or working on it anymore anytime soon----AU C. @raspberryropes on instagramCamboy AU where all characters are aged up, UA High is now UA University and all students are aged up.Izuku Midoriya was born without a quirk, and well... when All Might tried to pass One For All onto the young boy it didn't exactly... go through all the way. His body slightly rejected the quirk, preventing him from using it all the way. However, he still applied to UA and using special circumstances he got in. He was given a special case position as Recovery Girl's personal student so he could do support and hero courses at the same time and help with the hero classes but be mainly in support. He was even given a special uniform and everything. However, on the side he needed to make some money and well... thanks to a camboy who he met during entrance exams (Kaminari Denki) he was introduced to the wonderful world of cam work and became intrigued, soon doing it for fun. Not many people know though. Well... no one can resist falling for the adorable male nurse, unaware of his secret life.





	1. A Little Pre-Reading

Mentioned in the description, Izuku has his own special uniform, that is the design for it.

The AU belongs to @ raspberryropes on Instagram !!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's first day at UA University!

The first day of UA University. Izuku Midoriya was beginning his first day of his dream school working underneath Recovery Girl!

Yes he had achieved One for All, but after his body rejected quite a bit of it he was left with only a small capability to master the quirk. However, he applied to UA nonetheless. He made it through the Hero Course exam but, he was placed in the support classes after Toshinori Yagi (AKA All Might) assisted him in making a special case. His potential was noticed and so, he was placed as an assistant to Recovery Girl who would watch after the Hero Classes.

He walked quickly up to Recovery Girl’s nurse office and smiled warmly. “Hello, Midoriya.” she greeted from her seat, spinning around to wave at him. “I had a special uniform designed for you to wear during your time under me.” she pointed to the a hanger with a bag over it, sealed tightly. Izuku lit up instantly upon seeing it, his heart soared in joy and he rushed towards it quickly. “You'll learn how to use it as time goes.” She spoke happily, nodding calmly.

Izuku nodded and quickly rushed to the bathroom. He slipped out of the uniform he wore and into his new nurse's uniform, modeling it in the mirror first and examining himself before stepping out and grinning brightly. “I love it!” He exclaimed optimistically. He admired the uniform and himself in it with a bright heart, feeling like he was on Cloud Nine. Then the bell rang and the time for classes to start began.

Recovery Girl stood slowly and motioned to the door, "Mr. Aizawa was made aware of your presence. You will go to his class, 1-A, and introduce yourself and watch the courses today. Tomorrow you will be in the usual support classes."

 

Izuku made his way down the hall, his stomach churning in knots as he moved swiftly towards the classroom. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the classroom, all eyes instantly went to him and he tensed, he felt his face heat up when he heard a girl whisper, "So cute.." a few seats away. He slowly walked towards Aizawa's desk and bowed. "R-Recovery Girl-" "Sent you, yes I am aware. She notified me of your special case." Aizawa spoke boredly and with an exhausted tone. He then pointed to Izuku and looked towards the class. "This will be our nurse in training. He will monitor things to keep everyone safe and monitor behaviors and our class lessons!" Izuku bowed and smiled shyly, "I'm Izuku Midoriya! Its a pleasure to meet you all! Please take care of me!" He bowed to the class the surveyed the students slowly. He recognized a few.

Katsuki Bakugou. Glaring at him intensely from a side of the classroom sat Kacchan, an old friend... well not friend anymore. But once was a friend.

Denki Kaminari. A friend he had made during entrance exams! A super bubbly camboy who introduced Izuku to the camboy world and introduced him to his secret career.

Ochako Uraraka. A cute girl he had met during entrance exams who he helped out when a robot piece fell onto her. Was it mentioned she's super cute?

There were a few he only knew the names of too, but those three stood out to him the most. He bit his lip and stepped to the side, standing in the corner and listening as Aizawa explained what they'd be doing. Some kind of testing. To test abilities and everyone's control over their powers. "Alright let's head outside and do this." 

The class lined up and entered the hall, heading down and out. 

"You're uniform is super cute." Kaminari came from behind Izuku and grinned brightly, the green haired male flushed and giggled sheepishly. "Thanks." he chirped softly. Kaminari nodded and looked around before slapping Izuku on the rump earning a soft yelp and a bright red face. "How's the cam business going for you?" he asked casually.

Izuku was recovering from the ass slap when he was asked the question. He looked at his friend for a moment before calmly lightning up and smiling sweetly. "Last night I got 12 more subscribers! Current total is 45." he chirped excitedly. Kaminari laughed brightly, "maybe we should do a collab together! I do have 500 subscribers after all." The blonde swooned, Izuku considered it and bit his lip. "Maybe."

 

The day passed swiftly. Only a few minor infractions occurred when Bakugou got mad or something but Aizawa handled it just fine. Izuku simply watched and when it was time for lunch he pat his stomach happily and looked around for Kaminari. 

"Midoriya!" a familiar voice called out, Izuku jumped and looked up to see Iida Tenya. A boy he had met at the entrance exams.

"Its a pleasure to see you again! I admire your special position as nurse! Its an honorable supportive choice!" Iida exclaimed. Izuku turned pink and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you so much, Iida.." he squeaked softly, bowing his head, "though your position is much more honorable than mine." he sighed a bit awkwardly. Iida grabbed his hands gently and shook his head. "Don't say that Midoriya!" The boy felt his face heat up at this act of gentle warmth. 

"Excuse me?"

The two boys looked over and spotted Ochako sheepishly standing there, her aura full of bright energy and her eyes shining. "I was hoping we could all have lunch together!" she squeaked, both boys agreed and so they went to the cafeteria together and sat at the same table, happily chatting and eating. Ochako mainly complimented Izuku's uniform while Iida enjoyed talking about his brother. Izuku just liked listening and occasionally keying in on some information about their quirks out of curiosity. It was a peaceful day.

 

Everything went great and Izuku was quite tired when the day finally ended. He yawned softly as the day came to an end and changed into his outfit from the beginning of the day as it was time to go home. He folded up the nurse's uniform and packed it up slowly, setting it inside its packaging and putting it where he had gotten it.

"Deku."

The boy jumped and froze hearing a far too familiar voice. He slowly turned and stared at who stood in the entrance of the office. 

Bakugou Katsuki.

He let out a choked whimper and smiled awkwardly. "H-Hi Kacchan!" He exclaimed nervously. The man simply growled and stormed forward, grabbing Izuku by the collar of his shirt and yanking him to where they stood face to face, inches apart. Izuku felt his face heat up and his heart speed up in panic.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to come here!?" he shouted in anger, Izuku tensed and went wide eyed, his mind swimming. His lips pressed tightly together into a line. Bakugou growled, "Didn't I!? Why the hell did you stop obeying me!?" he shouted in anger, shaking Izuku in anger. However, the green haired male yanked away.

Bakugou stood frozen.

Izuku stared at him and shoved past him, "I'm not a dog, Kacchan. I won't follow you around anymore and I'm not going to just follow your orders! I'm going to do my best! I'll be better than you Kacchan! Since you're so amazing I'll be better than you!" he exclaimed, his back to Bakugou. He stormed out and rushed downstairs and out of the building, his heart in his throat. Once outside he broke into a run.

He ran and ran until he finally got home and collapsed into his room. He gave his mom the usual call and told her his day was fine and it had been quite good. He then sat on his bed and started studying support class material, silently reviewing notes. Then his phone vibrated.

He lifted it up and blinked at the text.

It was from Kaminari.

 

"So wanna collab tonight? I'm free <3 "


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' Kaminari x Izuku. Don't ship it? Don't like it? Don't read it.  
> Nsfw Content !

The afternoon was cool and calm after the incident with Bakugou and Izuku had received the text. He bit his lip when he saw it and hesitated. He waited to respond till he got home. He walked swiftly held his head high. He wasn't planning on streaming that night but maybe it would be a pleasant surprise for his watchers.

He slowly entered his apartment and looked around the empty place. He missed living with someone. He sighed and sat down on his soft, white couch and grabbed his All Might blanket, curling  up inside it and hugging it around himself. He turned on the TV and watched the news for a bit then picked up his phone again. He stared at the message from Kaminari and finally texted back.

"Yeah come on over."

And sent his address after that. 

It took about fifteen minutes. The time passed by deathly slowly until a knock finally came on the door. Izuku quickly stood and rushed over, opening it up seeing Kaminari standing there in a white tank top and skinny jeans with a loose leather jacket on top and a backpack on his back. He grinned and looked Izuku up and down. "You're still in uniform! Change first before we start the stream!" Kaminari instructed enthusiastically. 

Izuku went to his room and let Kaminari set up the living room for a stream while he changed.

The green haired male ended up wearing a pastel green t-shirt and loose basketball shorts with knee high white socks. He slowly walked out into the living room to see Kaminari set up blankets and pillows to make a whole set, doing his best to focus some lamps on the area for some good lighting. He even set up the camera at the perfect angle. "I'm very skilled at this!" he bragged proudly. 

 

The two fixed themselves up, styled their hair up and put on some blush and lipgloss, mainly just Izuku, but Kaminari styled his hair too and put on light blush. After that Izuku sat down in the setting and Kaminari started the stream so that it featured on both of their channels. "Good evening watchers! I have special guest tonight!" Izuku squeaked, holding up a peace sign and smiling sweetly. Kaminari stepped into frame and sat down beside Izuku, "Hello hello darlings! I am here with Izu-Bunny!" The blonde exclaimed, kissing Izuku on the cheek sweetly. 

Already fans were rolling in to watch on both of their pages. 17 on Izuku's. 25 on Kaminari's.

Kaminari hummed and held up his bag, "I came here today to show Izu some new things and for you all to see!" he exclaimed happily. Izuku turned dark red and looked at his friend in shock, "L-Lightning Bug!" he cried out in shock. "Surprise!" Kaminari winked and giggled.

The blonde reached into his bag and pulled out a pastel pink box with ' PLEASURE ' written in cursive across the top in black. "I bought this just last night!" Kaminari swiftly opened it and pulled out some handcuffs. "Let's start with these!" Izuku nodded and felt his face turn dark red. His wrists were cuffed behind his back, his body arching awkwardly. 

Kaminari kissed along Izuku's neck softly and moved behind him so the audience could see everything perfectly. He then grabbed onto the small male's shorts and tugged them off to reveal All Might boxers. Kaminari giggled and snapped the waistband making the green haired male mewl in shock. "How cute, Izu! You love All Might so much!" Kaminari teased. Izuku whined and turned bright red, looking away. "No worries it looks like the audience likes em.." he purred, winking. They both looked to the chat to see what fans were saying.

      **bigdaddy:** IzuBunny is adorable ;)

      **monstercock02:** god I wanna rip those boxers off

      **amazingSkies69:** I saw those in the store the other night!! They're made of really good material!

Izuku smiled sheepishly at the camera and tilted his head to the side. "Thank you so much for the support guys! I hope its not upsetting that I haven't been answering many things! I promise to be more interactive next stream!" He chirped, Kaminari silently remaining behind him, reading the feed as he waited for Izuku to finish up.

Once he was done, Kaminari slowly tugged off Izuku's underwear, humming excitedly. Izuku turned pink and shivered, looking away shyly as his underwear were removed.

Kaminari moved to the box and looked through it. He hummed and held up a pastel pink vibrator with a wireless controller. "Lets use this next!" He chirped, slowly moving back behind Izuku. The green haired boy jolted and turned dark red in shock seeing the toy, "R-Really?" he squeaked. Kaminari hummed, "what? Disappointed? You use toys bigger than this in your videos all the time!" Kaminari teased, poking his friend in the side. 

The vibrator was switched on and slowly rubbing against Izuku's nipples, making the boy mewl and squeak in pleasure as his nipples stuck up, perky and pink. "Izu loves his nipples being played with!" Kaminari chirped to the audience, winking and sticking out his tongue. Izuku whined and rolled his head back, Kaminari's free hand moved to rub and pinch Izuku's other nipple, giving them both a good amount of sweet pleasure and attention. Izuku's erection twitched and leaked with precum, his hips jolting as he quivered.

"I'm not sure how long Izu lasts alone on his streams, I've only watched a few times... but in person when he's with a partner he cums so fast." Kaminari continued the teasing, spouting sexual facts about his little green haired friend to the audience making the boy squirm and quiver, mewling.

"H-Hurry up L-Lighting Bug..." he panted weakly. Kaminari nodded and slowly pulled away from his nipples, setting the toy to the side.

"Seeing how impatient he is right now we should probably move on to the main event ~ !" 

Kaminari made sure they were both stripped down to nothing, then lifted up Izuku into his lap and kissed along the panting boy's neck, nibbling softly in the crook. Izuku let out mewls and moans, arching, slowly moving his arms, lightly tugging at the soft cuffs. Kaminari let out a little chuckle, but kept the cuffs on his friend. 

Kaminari then spread Izuku's legs slowly and grinded against him, his own erection rubbing against Izuku's hole making the male gasp and jolt upwards. Kaminari purred into Izuku's ear and grabbed some strawberry scented lube from his kit and lubed them both up. "You've taken toys before so I'm sure you can take me.." Kaminari bit Izuku's earlobe softly before slowly thrusting in, moving inch by inch.

Izuku gasped and mewled, arching and quivering. He had never had a real one inside him before. it felt... oddly good. He loved it. He mewled and moaned, his tongue hanging out of his mouth when Kaminari began to thrust slowly. 

The thrusts were soft and slow, gentle so that Izuku didn't feel rushed. Kaminari ran his hands along Izuku's hips, holding him in place so he could thrust upwards and hit the deepest parts. Soon, the thrusts picked up pace, he began to hit harder and faster into Izuku's insides, pounding him so that the boy moaned loudly and trembled in full blown pleasure. 

The comments were blowing up with praise, jealousy and some trolls hating. 

Kaminari hardly paid attention though, he focused on drilling into Izuku, making the boy moan loudly. "Almost there right?" Kaminari panted, reaching forward and grabbing Izuku's cock to stop him from cumming. Izuku whined and looked back at Kaminari with wide eyes. "Just wait a little bit longer for me, eh?" he raised a brow and resumed thrusting, continuing to hold onto Izuku. 

The blonde had a secret spot for Izuku. A spot in his heart where they weren't just sex friends but more than anything. A spot in his heart where Izuku was his and he was Izuku's. He dreamed of it sometimes and this... this collab was something more to Kaminari than just a stream for exposure. He was making love for him. And he wanted to pour every ounce of passion into it so that Izuku would maybe feel the passion to.

Soon, Kaminari felt himself edging on climax. He released Izuku's cock and pounded as hard and fast as he could manage into the green haired male a few more times before crying out in unison with Izuku's loudest, most pleasure filled moan of the night. They came together and collapsed into the floor, holding each other. Kaminari didn't pull out but sat there holding Izuku close to himself. Izuku slowly sat up and panted, he smiled at the camera, sweaty and exhausted.

"Thanks for watching guys, good night." he made a heart with his hands before ending the stream. 


	4. Chapter 3

Izuku woke up laying beside Kaminari, their bodies curled up together cozily. Izuku's alarm clock went off loudly in the corner of the room. The green haired male groaned and slowly sat up, squirming away from the blonde and walking towards the alarm clock shutting it off. They had about an hour to get up and get ready. Kaminari whined loudly and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

As Kaminari slowly got up, Izuku began to prepare breakfast. He prepared natto, making two servings of it carefully then setting the table delicately and calling Kaminari to the kitchen. "Kaminari, come eat!" 

The male slowly dragged himself in and sat down at the table, yawning loudly. "I hope you like it!" Izuku smiled warmly, Kaminari turned pink and nodded quickly, shoveling food into his mouth wide awake suddenly.

Izuku let out a little giggle and ate as well. The two enjoyed their breakfast and afterwards got dressed. Kaminari excitedly hugged Izuku from behind before they left. "It's almost like we're a married couple!" he teased, nuzzling Izuku's neck. The green haired boy turned red and squealed, shaking his head. "K-Kaminari don't make such comments!" he squeaked in embarrassment. The blonde chuckled and slowly pulled away, walking out, Izuku followed. 

They walked together down the road towards their college, entering the doors together and heading to Aizawa's classroom. The college was suspiciously similar to a high school in the classroom style but it was bearable and some students found comfort in feeling like it was still high school. Izuku smiled and pat Kaminari's shoulder, "good bye Kaminari-kun! I need to head to Recovery Girl's room. I'll see you later." he waved and walked away.

The first thing Kaminari did was brag about how he spent the night with the cute class nurse, Izuku Midoriya. 

* * *

The green haired boy dressed up in his nurse's uniform and swiftly saluted to Recovery Girl, holding his head high. The nurse grinned and gave a thumbs up, Izuku headed to Aizawa's and entered swiftly, standing in the corner politely the whole time. Apparently they were going to be partnering up and doing a mission, dressed in their hero costumes. Izuku listened with excitement and watched as everyone collected their outfits. As they prepared to depart Ochako and Tenya made their way towards Izuku and they began to chat excitedly like good friends.

"You're coming with us right Deku?" Izuku nodded happily at Ochako's question, "of course I am! Recovery Girl got me permission to come along!" he grinned brightly and saluted, "it will be an honor to watch heroes fight!" he exclaimed joyfully. Tenya nodded and bowed politely. "It will be an honor to have an honorable nurse there to take care of us!" Izuku turned pink and laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Th-Thanks Iida-kun." he chirped softly. 

They traveled to the location peacefully, Bakugou being a bit loud during the ride but otherwise it was fine. Kaminari tried some calm flirting moves on Izuku but was knocked down with soft laughs from the green haired boy. Ochako watched and laughed a bit as well, while Iida stared and scolded Kaminari for making moves on a modest nurse.

Soon, they arrived at the fake setting, the arena they used for the entrance exams. All Might lead them in, Izuku watched with bright eyes. The hero grinned and flexed, pointing to the building. "You will be splitting up into teams of twelve! One heroes, the other villains! I will have the young nurse Midoriya join us today!" All Might clamped a large hand down onto Izuku's back making him yelp and jump forwards a bit. "EH!?" Bakugou exclaimed in anger, Iida raised a hand. "Isn't it dangerous to have him in the course, sir? No disrespect meant!" All Might shook his head, "I have confidence in young Midoriya! And if things get out of hand I will step in!" The class nodded but Bakugou seemed to be fuming with pure anger. 

Everyone was split up, Izuku was placed into the heroes group. Slowly, two by twos got split up and went into the building to fight. Things were going good, a majority of the students were doing excellent and All Might kept his famous smile on, wide and proud. Then, it was Izuku's turn. He was paired with Ochako as heroes and against them was Bakugou and Iida. Izuku whimpered a bit and watched as Iida and Bakugou went in. Then, the timing began and Ochako and Izuku rushed in.

The green haired male bit his lip and considered how things worked with Bakugou and Iida both. He inhaled and turned to Ochako.

"Listen, you run. I'll distract Bakugou and keep him busy. You handle Iida. Make sure you touch the bomb at least once. Keep as little damage from happening as possible, use rubble to your advantage." Izuku let out the plan in a jumble of words, pouring it out like a fountain to the brown haired girl. Ochako finally understood and nodded, they turned and began to walk through the halls. In no time, Bakugou was there, panting and glaring at them like a crazed animal.

Izuku positioned himself ready to fight and nudged Ochako who ran off down another hall. "Deku! You damn nerd I'll kill you!" Bakugou exclaimed and ran at Izuku, using explosions to bounce off the walls toward the green haired boy. He yelped and ran away, dodging the fire blasts and explosions that were fired at his back. He stumbled through the halls, finally he lost the blonde and pinned himself against a wall, trying to figure out what to do now. 

'I need to buy enough time for Uraka to handle Iida. I need to keep Bakugou distracted and-'

His thought was interrupted as an explosion went off down the hall. He turned and froze seeing the blonde charge at him. The green haired male yelped but ran at Bakugou too, sliding beneath him through the gap in his legs. He grabbed Bakugou by the leg and used the strength he gained from trying to work One for All and slammed Bakugou into the floor making the blonde gasp for air and lay on the ground for a moment. Izuku panted and Bakugou sat up growling, he aimed another explosion at Izuku's head and missed narrowly. He backed up nervously and watched his old childhood friend. "WHEN DID YOU STOP LISTENING TO ME DUMB DEKU!?" the blonde shouted in anger. Izuku froze.

"WHY!? I thought you'd listen to me forever! But you kept looking down on me!" Bakugou shouted, gripping his fists and grinding his teeth. "I told you Kacchan! I'm not a dog! I'm sick of following you like one! I'm going to become a hero!" he shouted, Bakugou glared and held up his hand, "Like hell I'll let you become a hero, you damn nerd! Just fucking die already!" he shouted and another explosion went off, throwing Izuku down the hall. He gasped for air as he slammed into the wall. Slowly, he sat up and stumbled up the stairs, rushing into an open room, he assumed it was near the bomb cause he could hear Ochako's voice somewhere nearby. 

Bakugou rushed into the room, another explosion went off, blowing a hole in the wall behind Izuku. He cried out and stumbled, posing to fight.

He panted and focused what little of One for All he had in him. He focused it all into his arm. It was only a little but he hoped it was enough. He could barely control the quirk at all. He never would be able to do it all the way. His body had rejected the majority of it. But he had a little control. He could only use so little of it. He prayed it was enough for his plan. He hoped and hoped, then ran at Bakugou. The blonde ran as well.

They collided and Izuku grabbed Bakugou's arm, twisting it upwards, blowing a hole straight through to the second floor. Izuku held his arms up in front of him taking the explosion from the other hand. "NOW OCHAKO!" he shouted and a wave of exhaustion and pain washed over him. He panted, his hair singed and his eyes wide. He stared at Bakugou and slowly stepped back.

They won.

Ochako was floating, holding the bomb in her arms above the wreckage of the building. Iida stood in confusion. Izuku looked around, everything blurred and he fell down with a thud.

Bakugou watched in horror, his eyes wide. "Deku.." he whispered, staring at the third-degree burns on Izuku's arms, the burned uniform and the limp body that laid before him. 

"Dumb Deku…"


End file.
